Gentleman
by KnuckleFantasy
Summary: It could have been a normal day. But with a woman like Sherlock, nothing was quiet for too long. Where John's good manners help the detective for one of her odds experiments. Cis!girl Sherlock.


**So English isn't my mother tongue and i'm truly sorry for the possible mistakes. I also hope you will enjoy this little thing i wrote during my internship ! There is no pairing in this OS and as i said in the sum', Sherlock is a girl. R & R !**

It was a wonderful day: the sun was bright in a blue cloudless sky, birds were singing and nothing was going to make this day go badly/wrong. It made John even more suspiscious. Was his tea poisoned thanks to sherlocks experience? Or maybe the kitchen would explose if he tried to open the fridge?

Well, he was hungry and would rather die trying to eat a slice of jam than from hunger. When he was sure nothing was going to kill him during his breakfast, the doctor let out a satisfying hum which became a chocking noise when Sherlock entered the room.

"Sherlock goddamnit, what on earth are you doing?!"

Forget about breakfast. The sight in front of him was too much of a shock to think about eating.

Looking at him with an annoyed glance, the detective answered with a bored voice.

"An experience John, experience. Use your brain a little!"

"Really? Half naked in our living room?"

God, Sherlock would be the end of him. She was the only woman John knew who would walk in her underwear and high socks for an experience. And not a sexual one, John hoped. It would be too much to deal with a sexually curious detective.

Trying not to look at her, Watson took his jacket off and put it on sherlocks shoulders.

"Didn't Mycroft teach you to wear clothes when you're not alone?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course he tried. He said he wouldn't let an exibitionist like me disturb our guests during dinner."

The doctor chuckled a bit. It wasn't such a surprise from her.

"Let me guess; your auntie tried to make you wear a cute pink dress and you decided wearing your brother's boxers would be better?"

Judging from Sherlock's face, he may have been pretty close to the truth. This girl was hopeless somtimes.

"By the way, you're too thin. I already told you, it would be healthier to eat more often and not just a glass of strange mixtures."

Even in that kind of situation, Watsons professional side was always there. Sadly the consulting detective wasn't the kind of person who nicely listened to his advices. But her pale face and the sight of her ribs under her skin was becoming ,it would be another discution. For now something was more important. Something like the reason Sherlock was walking around like this.

"I wanted to know if the victim would have walked around like that with a male with her."

"And your conclusion?"

"She was alone when she was killed. A man would have given her a jacket just as you did, it was a cold night after all. Yet she was only wearing her underwears."

"Glad to now I was useful to your little experience. And the killer? She didn't know him then? But she was stabbed from behind and seemed to trust her assassin, she had to know him!" The doctor was frowning now. Sherlock herself said they knew each other so how...? And then, his sister's face come to his mind, and his eyes widened. Seeing he finally realised what she deduced earlier, Sherlock smiled with her so unique smirk.

"It was...it was a woman. The killer. They must have been pretty close if she opened the door half naked. Either a relative or a girlfriend... she trusted her enough and so she let her in. She didn't have time to realise she was dying that her troat was cut. Oh god..."

John's eyes widened with excitement and he wispered a "brilliant" before saying it louder.

"Sherlock, you're amazing!we need to go and tell Lestrade!" John said, getting on his foot and putting another jacket on.

"But first, put some clothes on please. I don't want to get your brother on my back for letting his little exibitionist sister go out like that." The doctor jokes, winking at his flatmate. Sherlock smirked but her face became expressionless again and she layed on the sofa, thinking again. Now it was time to discover the murderers identity.


End file.
